


Skype sex with the bestie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating Boyfriend, F/F, Not so innocent wanda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhodey and Tony beat the shit out of the ex boyfriend, Skype Sex, Smut, Wanda and the reader have hooked up before, bestfriend, break ups, shitty boyfriend, tonys a protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request:Can I please request one where the reader has just broken up with her boyfriend and is feeling upset but her best friend wanda is on a mission so they have to Skype to check in on each other and end up having Skype sex. I was inspired by your perfect trio fic which I love by the way. Thank you xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype sex with the bestie

Breakups are tough, they're even tougher when your best friend is in the other side of the country. Last week I caught my boyfriend of a eight months cheating on me with one of his coworkers. The most messed up part about it was the fact that he was balls deep in her and he still had the nerve to say "it's not what it looks like." After I punched him in the face I came straight home. Tony being to oh so sweet older brother that he was and his best friend rhodey offered to beat the shit out of him. I kindly declined their offer, although I know them they were still going to do it anyways. I just needed to vent to my best friend Wanda. Since it's midnight here in New York I knew it was 9:00pm over in California I knew Wanda would be awake. I just hope she was in her hotel room. It only two rings for Wanda to answer my skype call, the smile on her face faded when she saw my red eyes.

"Y/n what wrong ! ! ! !" Her face was now sad

"I was thinking about him again" I felt my throat tighten as I spoke.

About the happy times in our relationship" I replied looking away from the screen.

"Aww y/n I hate that I'm not there to comfort you or at least hurt that asshole for what he did to you" Wanda's tone of voice was serious.

"Don't worry my brother and Rhodey did a number on him" I laughed dryly as I remembered seeing my ex two days after our break up. He had two black eyes, a broken arm and leg. When he saw me he turn around waddled the opposite direction. "But I do wish you were here so we could watch horror movies together. And bash boys, you know typical best friend drill when one of us goes through a breakup"

"I know I wish I was there with you, instead I'm alone in this creepy motel room. The only thing that's keeping me entertained was the tv and now you"

"Turn on the tv let's see what movies are on, and don't worry about the motel charge, Tony will be paying it"

"You want to watch a movie threw your computer?" Wanda questioned as she got her remote

"Yeah, I have nothing to watch over here, maybe there are movies there I've never seen before?" Wanda turned on her tv and loud moans came out of her tv speakers.

"Shit" Wanda cursed as she lowered the tv volume.

"Oh my gosh Wanda maximoff was watching porn ! ! ! ! " I giggled as I saw Wanda's face turn red from embarrassment. Although I couldn't see the tv I could still tell that she was watching lesbian porn. I could tell because all I heard were female moans. "Why on earth are you watching porn ! ! !" My sad mood now replaced by an amused one.

"It's been a while ok, and I don't know where the girls in this town have been. So better than risking getting an STD I'd rather get off on my own"

"Aww my poor best friend is horny and alone" I playfully pouted while laughing at the same time.

"Shut it" Wanda laughed as her eyes landed on the tv. Her mood suddenly changed as she watched the porn on the tv.

"Can I at least see what your watching?" I asked as Wanda moved her laptop so I could watch the two girls on the tv fucking. "On I've seen this one, good choice Wanda"

"You've watched porn?" Wanda sounded shocked.

"Yeah of course, a girls got to get off on her own sometimes"

"Well then why were you giving me crap it the beginning" Wanda turned the laptop around so I could see her.

"Because I love watching you get awkward Hahahaha" I laughed as Wanda tried not to laugh as well. After calming down from my laughter I noticed Wanda's eyes were on my breast that were practically hanging out of my tank top. "Yo Wanda my eyes are up here" I motioned with my hands as I started laughing again.

"I'm sorry" Wanda was turning red again from embarrassment.

"Don't be I'm having a good boob day and since I don't have a boyfriend to show them off too I guess my best friend will have to do" I shimmied my chest for the webcam.

"Oh my gosh I'm friends with a weirdo" Wanda smiled at the webcam.

"Yes but you're a weirdo by association. Now shimmy for me Wanda" I teased knowing she wouldn't do it.

"You know what" leaned into the webcam so her covered boobs were only showing and began to shimmy them.

"Wanda maximoff you're brother would be ashamed ! ! ! ! You're lucky he's out with my brother or else I would of told on you ! ! !" Wanda leaned back so I could see her face again and laughed. "Who would of thought you had a wild side"

"Oh you haven't seen wild yet" not understanding what she was saying I leaned closer to the screen. The next thing I knew Wanda flashed her boobs.

"WANDA ! ! !" I shouted as giggled at my reaction.

"See I'm wilder than you thought, now you show me yours" Wanda took her top off and tossed it aside. I was contemplating if I should do it or not and Wanda could tell. "What are you chicken? If little innocent me can do it than it should be a piece of cake for a stark"

"You know what" I swiftly took off my top exposing my breasts to my best friend. "Are you happy now?"

"Very" we stayed silent for a while as we were checking each other out. Wanda had beautifully round breast that I just wanted to suck on. "I wish you were here to do that"

"Wait how are you?"

"I might not be able to read your mind from all the way over here but your eyes say it all. And if I'm being honest I wouldn't mind doing the same to yours" I began to shift my legs getting turned on by the way Wanda was talking to me.

"Really? What else would you do?" I gave her a smug look as I ran my hands over my chest.

"This stays between us right?"

"Yeah Wanda, you know I still haven't told anyone about the little night together a year ago. What makes you think I'll tell anyone about right now?"

*flashback a year ago*

"Y/n y/n y/n I love you so much, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Wanda draped herself on me as we entered my bedroom.

"And you're my bestest friend in whole wide world Wanda" I slammed my door shut.

"I want to kiiiiiis someone gimme some sugar bestie" I turned around and Wanda's lips were on mine. In my drunken haze kissed her back hungrily as we tripped and fell on the floor. "Lets at least make it to the bed Wanda" I dizzily got up and laid on my bed as Wanda got on top.

"I am going to rock your world y/n" was the last thing she said before she ripped our clothes off and had drunken sex. The morning after we we swore not to say anything thing to anyone and we acted like it never happened.

*end of flashback*

"Fair enough I would play with the other breast as I'd slip my hand in your sweats and tease your pussy" Wanda responded as she gripped her inner thigh

"Mmm that sounds nice, like this" I began playing with my right breast as my left hand disappeared in my sweats.

"Yeah now take your sweats off I want to see you touch yourself" Wanda ordered as her right hand disappeared in her shorts.

"Only if you take off your shorts too" I moaned as I played with my clit. Wanda soon removed her shorts and underwear. "Spread your legs for me Wanda" I removed my hand from my sweats and removed them and my underwear.

"Like this?" Wanda spread her legs and I could she her bare pussy on screen.

"Mmm yeah run your hands up and down" I ordered her as I mirrored her action. "Pretend that my hand, insert a finger for me" I watched as she inserted two fingers inside her.

"Mmm y/n do what I'm doing and pretend it's me toooooo fuck" Wanda was watching me as two fingers disappeared inside me. "Oh you look you pretty like that y/n, start moving it faster for me" Wanda started to move her faster as I tried to match her pace.

"Oh Wanda fuck, start to play with with your clit for me" I start you heave as I started rubbing my clit furiously "ahh fuck yes ugh god Wanda"

"God y/n I want to see you cum get your vibrator and shove it inside you while I get mine" I reached into my nightstand and got my vibrator. Wanda came back into view with hers that was exactly like mine. We actually got it at the same one. "Ready y/n?" We shoved the vibrator inside ourselves.

"Yes turn it on now" we switched it on and our moans echoed in our rooms.

"Y/N! ! ! ! ! I'm sorry but I'm going to cum already FUCK"

"Shit it's ok Wanda I'm going to cum too lets cum together" I responded as she nodded her head yes "On the count of three ok?"

"Ok"

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 ! ! ! ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" we both screamed as we came at the same time.

"Wanda fuck" I looked at her as she slipped the vibrator out of her "you're so wet Wanda fuck" I moaned as I slipped my vibrator out of me.

"So are you y/n fuck, I just want to lick you up" Wanda moved so she was laying on her bed and her laptop was on her stomach.

"Mmm that sounds like a good idea, maybe when you come back next week." I moved so I was laying on my stomach.

"I'd like that as well but in the meantime we could continue this? I like this."

"What us? Or the sex?"

"Both when we I get back we could maybe see were we go, maybe we can see if our friendship could turn into a relationship? Maybe?"

"Yeah maybe, until then I'll talk to you tomorrow, same time and place?"

"Yes, goodnight y/n"

"Goodnight Wanda" I ended the call and went turned off my lamp before falling asleep.


End file.
